Light
by Ohh Kiss
Summary: Namine x Axel. Fade fade fade to a new day.


**Don't know where it came from, it might be a little hard to follow… But, you know, just a little something. Weird story, Namine x Axel, I know, odd coupling too, but whatever. I hope you enjoy it anywyas **

**Disclaimer: You get the picture bitches**

**Light**

_Ohh Kiss_

Her eyes were rimmed in black liner as she sat on the broken deck that over looked the crashing waves on the islands. The sun was falling short in the sky, moving to kiss the horizon as it sank into the water, bleeding into the clear ocean. Bright blue eyes, almost as bright as Sora's, looked out into the age of twilight. It was that time in the evening when darkness peered down from above, letting a few stars shine through the blanket of orange and pinks reflected off the setting orb of fire.

Long strands of blonde hair whipped across her face and she moved them away with a swipe of her hand, a soft content smile curving her lips against porcelain cheeks. A small blush peaked across her nose and long lashes painted with mascara fell over her crystalline eyes. The light was so… beautiful. She had seen it once with Roxas, but only for a short moment. She felt her eyes sting slightly as his shining smile and tight embrace warmed her insides. She missed him. Blinking back the urge to break down she let out a deep breath to take in another, full of salty air and sea-stained spray from the crashing waves at her feet.

It was odd, these feelings. It was odd just knowing she _could_ feel. He had shown her that. Her heart beat slow and steady in her chest. Yes, her heart, she had a heart and it still ached. But that light… That gorgeous light let her know that his memory would never fade. No matter what happened, no matter if she could see him or not, touch him or not, he was there. She held the sketchbook tight to her abdomen and her parted lips let out a sigh once more, the boots strapped to her small feet causing tiny ripples to dance across the glassy water as they brushed the surface.

Her eyes moved to the side and she glanced over her shoulder as Axel moved to sit next to her, crimson spikes fell to his shoulders and acidic green eyes shot to greet her. Everything about the teenager screamed fire, his hair, his body, his eyes, the way he articulates his words, hell even his heart. The artist's smile grew into a grin and she nodded to him, "It's nice to see you in something other than that ugly old coat." She said clearly, chuckling as he rolled his eyes. The tiny tattoos beneath his lids almost folded as he grinned, sticking his pierced tongue out at her, "Yeah, yeah, get over yourself miss perfect." He seemed so… calm. He was actually happy, though there was a blank place within him, (the loss of a best friend could do that to you) he was okay. Everyone was okay…

"I thought you faded away once, Axel," her voice was sullen now and both of them grew quiet as memories drifted forward. There own memories. The little pictures and clips from time and time again, things they remembered. They weren't in need of some other half to complete them, they completed themselves. No more searching. No more darkness. Just the light Roxas had left behind, the tiny glimmer of hope for love, anger, passion, hate, joy and sadness. The little things, the emotions they had never felt before.

"But I guess some people are meant to be here." His eyes were soft for someone like him, and she felt the tips of his fingers touch hers. The sun was just a sliver now, casting up its last protest as it was dragged down to the sea, spreading its glory in all its wild colors. She looked out over the horizon and he followed, his own venomous irises traveling up to settle on the silhouette of the moon. It curved on each side, caving into its center and shining in the shape of a large heart. "I know…" she looked to him and he smiled, "We'll see him in the next life." His voice was grim but the smile on his face was true. She looked down and her hair fell over her shoulder, her fingers lacing with his.

"We found the light, Axel…"

"I know."

A few minutes passed and the two sat in silence, gazing up at the tiny holes in the shadow of the sky.

"Namine?"

She turned to face him and she took in a sharp breath as his free hand rested on her jaw and his lips crawled along her own. "I loved the darkness because I could always find you there," he paused as she looked into those large green eyes and stuttered out the beginning of a protest but he hushed her, "I was always so scared of the light…"

"But the light is…" he hushed her again and chuckled at her 'ansy' behavior.

"Because I thought I might lose you if I found it, but I realized," he paused again, just to get the pleasure of watching her eyes deepen further and lips quiver. She was such a fragile creature with so many little secrets…

"A-axel…"

"You are my light."

She looked at him, confused and slightly flustered as a blush crept up her cheek.

"He told me to take care of you." He whispered, moving his other hand to hold her face between his palms. Every memory, every kiss, every touch, everything from the time he first asked her what her name was to when he got caught in the riptide and swept under the feral waters of the beach they sat at now flooded her mind and silent tears fell from her eyes.

He moved his thumb to gently wipe them away and the tiny girl looked up at him, Roxas had left his memory and he had left her with him. He had set her in the hands of someone who could continue what he had started.

He had… given her his light hadn't he? She blinked and he set his forehead to hers, breathing in the sweetness of her breath.

"We made it out of the dark, didn't we?" she whispered, smiling gently, "The light is so pretty…" she acknowledged, looking up at the glow from the lovely moon hanging above them.

"Yeah, it really is…"

Her lips moved nervously and he finished what she had started, taking them in his in a short, sweet kiss. Fire had never been so tamed before this night, and this lost little girl had never been so found…

The darkness had covered this spark within him, and now out in the open, he was left to shine. Both lights in a dark room, tiny flames of hope in a world of despair. Colorful emotions on a black and white canvas…

They were alive.

**Whoo! Yay, kay, review now :3**


End file.
